


Not Necessarily in That Order

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Not Necessarily in That Order

Harry moaned wantonly as Severus fingered his arse, slicking and loosening him. 

Remus watched from beside him with hooded eyes, stroking his cock lazily, his lips twitching in amusement. 

"Don't know why you're grinning, Remus," Harry said, then gasped as Severus _rubbed_ his prostate. "He's done this to you, too."

"And I enjoy it tremendously," Remus said. He turned his attention to Severus. "Stop teasing him, Severus. He needs your cock in him."

"Then he'd better ask for it," Severus said, withdrawing his fingers from Harry's arse.

Harry looked back over his shoulder and saw Severus slicking his cock with lube. "Fuck me, Severus."

"Don't keep him waiting," Remus said to Severus and then winked at Harry. "We're spoiling him, always letting him be in the middle."

Severus groaned and lined himself up behind Harry, while Remus finally moved and clambered over behind Severus. 

Harry gripped the iron headboard and held his breath as Severus pressed his cock to his hole and pushed inside. Harry clenched his muscles, adjusting to the thick cock stretching and filling him.

"Fuck," Severus said, barely above a whisper. "Come on, Lupin. I refuse to wait much longer."

"So demanding," Remus replied. 

Harry could feel the moment Remus's cock breached Severus's arse for Severus stilled completely, breath hot against his neck.

After what felt like an eternity, Severus thrust into Harry again, jump starting the three of them, and they began to move together with the ease and familiarity of long-time lovers. 

When Severus reached around to stroke his cock, Harry could only wait a single moment before he came the chain reaction rippling through to Severus then Remus who was kind enough to collapse beside him, precisely where he'd started. Severus rolled to Harry's opposite side and covered his eyes with his forearm.

Harry pressed a kiss to Remus's lips the turned toward Severus, throwing an arm over his chest. Remus spooned up behind him and Harry drifted off, sated and happy.


End file.
